


Dressing up for the Bae

by LordCy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Mink, Chaps, Cockrings, Corset, Drabble, Heels, Leather, M/M, Top Clear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCy/pseuds/LordCy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mink is tired of Clear always going all out when he bottoms but when he tops, it's always some of the most vanilla sex you could imagine. Mink does not appreciate being treated like he can't appreciate a few kinks just because he's older than Clear and bottoming for that round.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing up for the Bae

**Author's Note:**

> Anon sent me: "Imagine Mink wearing Stelletos while getting fucked by / fucking Clear ohlord"
> 
> And... my hand slipped...
> 
> If you wanna reblog it on tumblr, here is the link:
> 
> http://glassygears.tumblr.com/post/97333114730/imagine-mink-wearing-stelletos-while-getting-fucked-by

Clear is always the one to surprise Mink by wearing the most provocative things. Wearing short, tight skirts, wearing lingerie and high heeled boots a professional stripper would be intimidated to wear ok? Clear isn’t all about sex, not in the slightest, but he loves seeing Mink react to him wearing such clothing and the fact that he can bring Mink to levels of ecstasy that no one else can is definitely one of his favorite things to see.

One day it suddenly hits Mink like a wall though. Clear is going out of his way to spice up their sex life. Whether it be a new position or bringing a few toys into the bedroom, it’s always something and Clear is always the one that is the “test subject”. Always the one to get the more “extreme” items used on and anytime Mink bottoms, it’s always some of the most vanilla sex they’ve ever had.

Mink narrows his eyes and suspects that since he’s older, Clear must expect him to be more of a vanilla fan. Sure, he’s a little new to the world of kinks, toys, and delicate clothing, but just because he has a few years on Clear doesn’t mean he’s adverse to trying more. Hell, some of it has actually been a lot of fun. Clear has helped him discover and explore his own kinks, so, why not return the favor?

Mink plans the night weeks in advance. He digs through some of the current clothes they have to get some ideas. he doesn’t mind lacy things but he feels like they don’t quite fit him. They look fucking beautiful on Clear but Mink isn’t sure how they would appear on him. That’s when he finds it. The piece of clothing he’ll center the outfit around. An old pair of leather chaps he hasn’t seen in years but still seem to fit. Clear has never laid eyes on them so they provide a nice little surprise too. He doesn’t bother with underwear, but he does, a little reluctantly, visit a local store that is known to carry what he’s looking for. He buys a simple leather corset and collar, similar to what he’s seen Koujaku wear on occasion. It’s definitely different, but he feels like it doesn’t match the kind of “excitement” that Clear often surprises him with. He’s looks around and even picks out a pair of stilettos to increase their difference in height and surprise, cock rings. All of them are attached to one strip of leather, are adjustable, and would go down the entire length of his cock. He buys them all looking stoic as always but the little bit of blush on his cheeks can’t be hidden.

Weeks in the future, Mink asks Clear to run to the store for him and while Clear is out, Mink gets dressed. Pulling his hair back, he dons the collar, corset, chaps, cockrings, and slips on the stilettos when he hears Clear come home. Mink, feeling a little nervous, lights one of his pipes and takes a long drag before breathing out and confidently struts out of their bedroom. Clear is frozen. Eyes wide and staring at Mink whose hips move with a bit of a sway, trying to stay balanced on those heels. Mink leans into the doorway and takes another long drag before blowing a smoke ring into Clear’s face, causing his boyfriend to snap out of it.

He starts to ask Clear what he thinks but he barely gets a word out when suddenly he feels Clear’s hands on him. Sliding over the leather and then onto Mink’s exposed skin. Clear is blushing like mad but he can’t get enough of Mink’s new outfit. Mink thinks he knows what Clear might try but like always, Clear manages to surprise him. Clear can’t wait. His hands are running over Mink’s hips and then slide down to cup Mink’s ass while his lips caress and gently suckle at Mink’s right nipple. It’s a surprise and Mink jumps just a little. It feels wonderful though. Watching his young, innocent-looking boyfriend go from happy smiles to greedily sucking at his nipples gets him heated. He may be getting on in years but that doesn’t even seem to phase Clear at all. Just that little bit of attention already has Mink feeling the constriction of the rings as he gets hard.

He hears Clear murmur something about how it would be a shame to remove the rings so soon. Mink takes a draw off his pipe and agrees then asks Clear just what he plans to do then. It’s obvious that his mind has been churning the second he saw Mink. It doesn’t take much and soon enough Mink is bent over a table, ass out, and Clear settled between them, gladly rimming Mink. This is one feeling Mink can never get used to. It’s so strange but oddly exciting. Feeling Clear’s tongue lap at him before gently pushing inside. Mink’s brow furrowed and he gave heated sighs as it quickly evolved into lubed fingers pushing in and out of him, preparing him for what is to come. Mink assumes he needs to remove the heels if Clear has any hope of fucking him but Clear isn’t about to allow that. The snowy haired man quickly finds something to boost himself up enough so he can slowly press himself inside. Everything is so much hotter today. Mink’s sweat slicked skin, the black leather tied tight around Mink, the added height making Clear feel smaller and more petite, the way Mink’s long hair stuck to Mink’s skin, all of it was just such a sight.

It all leads into frenzied fucking. Clear bent over Mink, placing kisses and nipping at Mink’s shoulder while he slams into Mink’s hips. Mink caved long ago and is desperate for attention to his cock too but Clear won’t allow it. Mink’s cock twitching and struggling against the restriction is now one of his favorite things to see. Mink is moaning loudly, not quite as loud as Clear but it’s obvious he’s feeling all of it to an extreme. His legs are shaking and he’s carving nail marks into their wooden table.

When Clear finally does come, it’s inside. He releases his entire load inside Mink. It’s hot and Mink can feel it pour into him. He can feel it dribble out and roll down his balls and thighs. God he desperately wants to come too. Once Clear pulls out, Mink doesn’t waste time, he’s close to collapsing. He spins around, one hand on the table and one on Clear’s head, gently coaxing him downward until the tip of Mink’s cock pressed to Clear’s lips. Clear is happy to take the head into his mouth and start slowly sucking while Mink gives light thrusts into Clear’s warm mouth.

"Clear…" Mink sighs out heavily with lust as Clear’s cum continues to leak out of him and down his thighs.

Mink is begging. Begging as much as his pride will allow him and Clear grins. He pulls the snaps on the rings that constrict Mink’s penis and next think Clear knows, he feels a hot, bitter fluid fill his mouth and over his face. Mink came in Clear’s mouth first, shooting a few thick strings onto Clear’s tongue before pulling out and covering Clear’s face. Mink can feel the relief pour over him as he rides out his intense orgasm. He barely registers Clear picking him up after his legs gave out and being carried to bed. He groggily recognizes Clear untying the corset and collar and unbuckling the chaps. Before Mink knows it, he’s in bed with Clear snuggled up to him. Clear’s face isn’t covered in cum anymore and Mink can’t feel a sticky sensation between his legs.

Clear must have cleaned him up.

Mink sends a silent prayer in thanks for being so blessed as to let alone meet Clear. Actually managing to end up in a relationship with Clear? That’s more than he could have ever asked for.


End file.
